Rock & Roll & Kiss
by Risana Ho
Summary: [Grease!Lock] Y por alguna razón, John Watson creyó que el mundo le caía encima cuando Sherlock Holmes dejó el libro y colocó ambos brazos a sus lados, acorralándolo a él entre los estantes y su cuerpo. Nada lo preparó para ser escudriñado por esos ojos de un color imposible.


_**Discleimer**_: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente. _[Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked".]_

.

_**Rock & Roll & Kiss**_

**.**

_By Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

John sabía que, muy en el fondo, le gustaban las situaciones arriesgadas y peligrosas. No sólo el hecho de pelearse con sus padres y haberlos desobedecido, por primera vez en muchos años, lo tenía con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, sino encontrarse a unos metros de lo que para él era prohibido.

Pero, de algún modo, comenzaba a pensar que estar ahí solo no había sido una idea muy inteligente. Tal vez lo que él consideró _valiente_, con cada movimiento que daba le parecía más _estúpido_. Echó un vistazo al final de la carretera, donde estaban reunidos varios autos, y sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago. Alguien como él no encajaba en un sitio tan "animado", pero el coraje que vivió una hora antes le nubló el buen juicio y le provocó un arranque de temeridad. Por la ira del momento olvidó que, efectivamente, no parecía muy astuto ir a una carrera de autos clandestina a mitad de la noche, pero tampoco se consideraba un cobarde para dar media vuelta y regresar con el rabo entre las patas.

Recordó a sus padres y pedaleó más a prisa.

Ellos tenían muchas expectativas puestas en él. Su hermana no contaba, ella los decepcionó al reprobar tres materias y casi el curso completo. Harriet era una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero su madre decía que estaba en una edad difícil. Harry había dejado de ser la chica linda que usaba esponjadas faldas de colores pasteles, para pasar a la adolescente rebelde con pantalones ajustados y top de vivos colores –sin dejar de lado su actual adicción a la bebida y malas compañías. Entonces sus progenitores volcaron toda su atención en él, alejándolo de Harry para que ésta no fuera una mala influencia en sus estudios. No permitirían que ella arruinara el futuro brillante que a John le esperaba. En conclusión; el distanciamiento con su hermana, aumentando las prohibiciones como no salir a altas horas de la noche y restringir sus amistades, provocó una discusión con sus padres que acabó al marcharse de la casa. ¡Tenía diecisiete años, no era un niño!

Y terminó ahí, demostrándose a sí mismo que podía hacer algo fuera de lo _dictaminado_ al ir a una carrera de autos.

Bajó de la bicicleta, dejándola a un lado y se miró a sí mismo; desde sus zapatos bien lustrados, los pantalones planchados y el suéter de rayas que su madre le había regalado el año pasado en su cumpleaños, acomodó sus lentes de armazón grueso y pasó una de sus manos por sus rubios y perfectos cabellos peinados. Él no pertenecía a ese territorio. Pero la exaltación solo le hacía sentir emoción.

Encontró un lugar lo suficientemente retirado en donde nadie de abajo lo vería, pero de perfecta panorámica para no perder detalle de la carrera. Entre tanto barullo por los gritos de las apuestas y los vítores a los pilotos, intentó no distraerse admirando los alrededores. Contempló cada uno de los automóviles e identificó uno al instante, aquél _Mercury Custom _de puertas azules y techo blanco jamás pasaría desapercibido para él.

Menos, si el dueño del automóvil era Sherlock Holmes.

John no tardó en percatarse de su presencia. Sherlock no estaba solo, junto a él permanecían otras tres personas; Víctor Trevor, su amigo más cercano, otro tipo que no reconocía e Irene Adler. Víctor y el sujeto le señalaban a Sherlock el motor, mientras Irene se colgaba de su brazo derecho. John debía aceptar que la chica era hermosa. Vestía unos ajustados pantalones negros y una chaqueta de un color rosa brillante. Sus labios de un rojo cereza y el cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, la hacían lucir más encantadora. Ella sonreía de manera coqueta. Nadie ignoraría una belleza seductora como la de Irene Adler. No obstante, él no podía despegar la mirada de Sherlock Holmes.

Conocía a los tipos como ellos que, pensaban, eran intocables; fumando, bebiendo y arriesgando sus vidas manejando los mejores autos. Y sin embargo, Sherlock tenía un _no sé qué_ diferente que no dejaba de admirar, porque sinceramente él aún no le encontraba sentido. Posiblemente consistía en su altura, su cabello rizado peinado hacia atrás, sus pantalones ajustados, su chaqueta de cuero o sus ojos misteriosos que sólo había visto de lejos. En conjunto atraía las miradas como si se tratara de un modelo rebelde. ¿Y él? John Watson vivía como un tipo tan normal que no sobresalía en nada, salvo en sus buenas notas de clase. Ni siquiera había tenido una novia formal. A los quince años salió con una linda chica llamada Mary Morstan, pero no le podía llamar "citas" a las cenas en donde toda la familia Morstan estaba presente y solo entrelazaban sus manos por debajo de la mesa. Tampoco podía denominar "besos" al roce en la mejilla de Mary ante las inquisidoras miradas de sus padres. Sólo duró dos meses. Después de ella dejó de intentarlo y se concentró en los estudios. La experiencia quedó olvidada.

—_¡La carrera va a empezar! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!_

La fuerte voz de la chica que invitaba, alzando ambas manos, a reunirse a la marca de salida, regresó a John a la realidad. Sintió la necesidad de gritar, «¡Vamos, Sherlock!», pero contuvo su instinto al saber que no lo escucharía y, más importante, ni siquiera lo conocía realmente. Y quizá aquella urgencia lo hizo desvariar, porque el hecho de que Sherlock volteara hacia él y le sonriera antes de subir al auto, debió ser una alucinación.

John ni supo el momento del inicio de la carrera. ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué había sido eso?!

…

Mike sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando miró a John entrar por el pasillo de la escuela, en una sola pieza. La señora Watson había marcado a su casa para preguntar por el paradero de su hijo, y él, como buen amigo, le mintió diciéndole que seguía ahí pero no quería atender la llamada porque aún continuaba molesto y regresaría a casa más tarde. Cuando ella colgó, Mike deseó que no tuvieran más problemas. John le llamó antes del teléfono de una cafetería pidiéndole que lo ayudara con su madre, fue un aviso rápido donde le contó sobre la pelea con sus padres y su decisión de ir a las carreras de autos. Stamford no tuvo tiempo de gritarle que era una tontería porque Watson le colgó un segundo después.

—¡John, estás bien! —Lo miró por todos lados varias veces, cerciorándose que cada hueso estuviera en su lugar y no tuviera algún rasguño o moretón. Parecía bien, a excepción de las ojeras que cubría tras los anteojos—. No me hubiese perdonado si te pasaba algo.

John percibió una ligera punzada de culpa al observar la preocupación en su amigo. Sabía que Mike no lo decía por sus padres, ellos no lo golpearían aunque no se salvó de un nuevo regaño, sino por el lugar al que había ido.

—Lo siento, Mike.

Stamford hizo un gesto con los labios.

—¡Por Dios, John! Estarías en problemas si alguien te hubiese reconocido.

El estómago de John se apretó al recordar su "alucinación", pero no quiso preocupar a su amigo.

—No exageres, nadie me vio. Estuve bastante lejos que ni siquiera me notaron.

Y tuvo que felicitarse por mentir tan bien.

—Fue suerte, no lo vuelvas a hacer, John.

Watson rió restándole importancia. Pero era consciente de la emoción que le causó romper algunas reglas, aunque no debía volver ahí si pretendía seguir siendo un alumno modelo. Dejó el tema de lado y continuaron charlando de las materias hasta llegar a los casilleros. John guardó algunos cuadernos y sacó otros para regresarlos, aún tenía tiempo antes de su clase.

—Necesito ir a la biblioteca a regresar estos libros. Nos vemos en la segunda clase, Mike.

—Nos vemos después.

…

Uno de sus lugares favoritos, sin duda, era la biblioteca. Para la mayoría de alumnos representaba un recinto aburrido, contrario a ellos, a él le parecía un sitio bastante agradable que albergaba un motón de altos anaqueles llenos de ejemplares sobre cualquier tema. La vigilaba una mujer mayor llamada Rebecca Whitney, que ponía poca atención a los alumnos más concentrada en su propia lectura del libro en ocasión. A John le agradaba porque no lo atosigaba cuando tardaba más tiempo en regresar algún ejemplar. Además, su hora favorita era por la mañana, pocos estudiantes iban ahí y estaba prácticamente vacía y silenciosa.

Al entrar saludó a la señora Whitney, le entregó los libros y decidió buscar uno nuevo para estudiar en el próximo examen. Apenas habían entrado a clases, pero los exámenes de diagnostico estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Los libros que él ocupaba permanecían hasta el final del último pasillo y, para su mala suerte, en los estantes más altos. Cuando lo encontró tuvo que levantarse en puntas y estirar su brazo en un vano intento por alcanzarlo; las yemas de sus dedos difícilmente rozaron el lomo. Odiaba su baja estatura y pedir ayuda a la señora Whitney. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo, pero no fue necesario, otra mano pasó sobre su cabeza y tomó el ejemplar.

John sonrió y dio media vuelta para agradecerlo, pero apenas identificó a la otra persona la sonrisa desapareció. ¡¿Qué hacía Sherlock Holmes ahí?! Procuró no parecer nervioso y esperó sonar tranquilo.

—Gracias.

Pero Sherlock no le entregó el libro. Holmes sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta de cuero, lo puso en su boca y sonrió. O lo que parecía una sonrisa, John no estaba muy seguro.

—John Watson. ¿Qué hacías ayer en las carreras de autos?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que John quedó en blanco. Pensó que había sido parte de su imaginación. Si el rumor llegaba a los oídos del Director, éste pensaría que no merecía la confianza para la beca prometida a final de curso.

—No se lo digas a nadie.

Sherlock encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, todos me conocen por hablar de más. Sé muchas cosas.

—¿Eh?

Y John creyó que el mundo le caía encima cuando Sherlock dejó el libro y colocó ambos brazos a sus lados, acorralándolo a él entre los estantes y el cuerpo de Holmes. Nada lo preparó para ser escudriñado por esos ojos de un color imposible. ¿Realmente existían ojos así? John quiso darse una bofetada por pensar semejante cosa. Endureció la mirada, esperando mostrar que no le afectaba el descarado escaneo del chico de cabellos negros. Aunque por dentro estuviera temblando.

—Es obvio que peleaste con tus padres.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Fácil, nunca antes habías ido a una carrera, tu rostro expresaba una mueca de enojo por tu ceño fruncido, pero al mismo tiempo emoción por el constante movimiento de tus ojos que no perdían detalle. Parecías un niño dentro de una dulcería. —John deseó interrumpirlo, preguntándose como rayos lo sabía, pero Sherlock continuó hablando—. ¿Cómo lo sé? Tengo una excelente habilidad de observación, pensaste que nadie te notó al llegar, aunque solo me bastó una mirada. Además, te quedaste al margen para que nadie te reconociera. ¿Un buen alumno en un lugar así? La respuesta más lógica es una pelea con tus padres, ellos ignoraban tu ubicación pero no te arriesgaste a ser descubierto. Con tus excelentes calificaciones posiblemente estés electo para una beca y una notificación sería lamentable. Lo que deja a mi pregunta inicial solo como algo retórico.

John parpadeó un par de veces.

—Eso, eso… ¡fue increíble!

Sherlock juntó ligeramente sus cejas, parecía bastante extrañado, como si no esperara esa respuesta.

—¿Lo crees?

—Claro, ha sido bastante extraordinario.

—No es lo que la gente normalmente dice.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Vete a la mierda.

John, a pesar de la situación, comenzó a reír. Y repentinamente la tensión que hubo en un principio desapareció, pero Sherlock no retrocedió ni un centímetro, al contrario, bajó más su rostro hasta estar a la altura de John.

—No me tienes miedo.

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. A John le sorprendió tanto como a él.

—No. ¿Debería? Eres muy inteligente, un imbécil, pero en verdad es increíble lo que haces. Pareces disfrutarlo.

—Soy el tipo que está amenazándote con delatarte, un corredor ilegal y un _imbécil_. Y aún sabiendo eso sigues aquí. Eres raro, John Watson.

Sherlock no parecía la persona más indicada para hablar de rareza, sin embargo a John no le molestó que pensara eso de él. Sólo sentía que las orejas le ardían mientras Sherlock lo miraba sin parpadear, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. Cosa que ni él mismo lo entendía. Sherlock tenía razón. Si hubiese querido desde un principio le habría ignorado, dado media vuelta y acusado antes con el Director. John tendría más credibilidad que Sherlock si inventaba una buena mentira. Debía separarse, darle un golpe y gritarle una sarta de improperios. Pero no deseaba hacerlo. John casi podía sentir su respiración y el inconfundible olor a nicotina entremezclado con la colonia de Holmes. _Único_. Por dentro anhelaba tanto el contacto porque lo había idealizado desde la primera vez que lo vio en el pasillo del primer año. Su pobre corazón golpeaba su pecho como loco y sus mejillas probablemente también estaban rojas. Los labios a escasos centímetros de tocarse no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, solo un poco más…

—¡Jóvenes! No pueden estar aquí.

La ronca voz de la bibliotecaria los sobresaltó. Sherlock giró el rostro, entrecerrando la mirada en un gesto molesto. John pareció salir del trance y aprovechando la distracción se escabulló de los brazos de Holmes. ¡¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer?! Su corazón continuaba tan agitado que pensó le saldría por la garganta.

—Lo siento, señora Whitney. Me voy a clases, después regreso por el libro.

Y John no necesitó voltear pasa saber que Sherlock sonreía otra vez.

…

Pasó una semana desde el incidente en la biblioteca y John procuró evitar a Sherlock lo más que pudo. Le daba miedo que la próxima vez no consiguiera contenerse. Desde esa ocasión sus pacíficas noches quedaron atrás para darle paso a sueños húmedos con Sherlock. ¡Y ni siquiera se habían besado! John debía estar aliviado por la lejanía impuesta por sí mismo, pero internamente estaba más decepcionado. También tenía cierta curiosidad por hablar con él y preguntarle la razón de no haberlo delatado. Asumió que al otro día, Sherlock les estaría contado a los demás que a él le gustaban las apuestas ilegales y alguna exageración más. Cosa que no ocurrió. Tanta normalidad le incomodaba. Pretendía dejar de pensar en él, concentrarse en sus estudios o en las chicas lindas que anduviera por ahí.

Acomodó sus lentes, apretó más sus libros y salió de su última clase. Eran las siete de la noche. Caminó hasta llegar al estacionamiento para recoger su bicicleta, aunque la vida parecía odiarlo, porque precisamente la persona que no quería toparse yacía justamente al frente.

Sherlock estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en su _Mercury Custom_. ¿Esperaba a alguien? Por impulso miró de reojo hacia atrás en busca de otra persona, para su sorpresa él era el único en el estacionamiento.

—Hola, John.

Watson sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Sherlock. Pensó que Holmes no le volvería a hablar.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Molestarme es divertido?

—Sí, de hecho, es demasiado entretenido.

A esas alturas no le sorprendió la desfachatez de Sherlock. Sus palabras siempre hacían enojar a los demás; no tenía tacto, ignoraba el significado de la palabra empatía y nunca sabía cuando quedarse callado, sin embargo él seguía considerándolo asombroso.

—¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? Necesito llegar temprano a estudiar para el examen de mañana.

—¿Química?

—Por supuesto, no todos somos unos vagos. O unos genios que no aprovechan su potencial.

—Puedo ayudarte.

—¿En serio?

—Soy bueno en química.

—No será gratis. ¿Cierto?

Sherlock sonrió.

—Ya vas comprendiendo, John. No eres tan tonto como aparentas —John entrecerró la mirada molesto y lo ignoró—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Aunque puede ser peligroso. De hecho, sé que te gusta el peligro, lo veo en tus ojos. ¿No te cansas de ser siempre el chico correcto?

Las palabras de Sherlock le hicieron sentirse desnudo. Nuevamente tenía razón. Constantemente mostraba la fachada de _chico bueno_ que sus padres ambicionaban, pero nunca escuchaban lo que él realmente deseaba hacer. Y Sherlock estaba dándole esa oportunidad.

—¡Dios, sí! Vamos, Sherlock.

…

Holmes manejó por más de una hora. La ciudad quedó atrás y el panorama agreste de la carretera les dio la bienvenida. Pararon en un mirador. John tuvo que aceptar que desde ahí la vista de la ciudad era maravillosa; las pequeñas luces multicolores de las casas, las calles y los edificios a lo lejos contrastaban con el manto oscuro de la noche. Si no fuera porque sabía que Sherlock no poseía una idea de lo que significaba ser romántico, pensaría que intentaba serlo. Y el pensamiento de que fuera por él le causó una sensación agradable en el pecho.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Se suponía que daríamos un "pequeño" pasero antes de ir a estudiar química.

Sherlock, como de costumbre, ignoró su pregunta y encendió la radio. Bajó del auto para caminar hasta enfrente y sentarse sobre el capó. John lo siguió, sentándose a su lado. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que Sherlock sacara un cigarrillo y lo encendiera en un rápido movimiento.

—No, yo dije que podía ser "peligroso" y aquí estás.

Él tenía razón. Le gustaban las emociones y la vibrante agitación de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. El ejemplo más claro lo conservaba sentado a su lado. Cierto. Todo Sherlock gritaba "peligro" y, sin embargo, no dejaba de maravillarle cada cosa que hacía. Como si él fuese la única persona que le enseñaría lo que realmente era vivir. Podría ser un fumador empedernido, un drogadicto en potencia y un idiota por poner su vida en un hilo cada vez que subía en su auto y competía por las noches, pero Sherlock Holmes era único.

—¡Maldición! Tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—Engreído.

Sherlock rió, tiró su cigarrillo y echó la última bocanada de humo al aire mientras se recostaba completamente con los brazos a modo de almohada. Holmes quedó ahí, escuchando una canción de Elvis Presley y mirando al cielo nocturno. Ciertamente nunca le interesó la astronomía, para él era un conocimiento inútil que no valía la pena recordar. Posiblemente John se reiría de él si le confesaba que ni siquiera sabía sobre qué giraba la Tierra. _John Watson_. Lo admitía. Estar junto a John era realmente extraño, le parecía ilógico que una persona tan común y simple como él le fascinara de tal manera que dejaba de importarle lo demás. Desde el primer momento que lo observó supo que tras esos anteojos y esa ropa de buen chico había algo más. Una persona original. Cada vez que andaba con Víctor o Irene notaba esos ojos azules sobre él. Le agradaba percatarse de sus orejas rojas cada vez que volteaba y John se hacía el distraído platicando con su amigo Mike. Lo admiraba desde lejos. Y por tantas cosas más que sabría explicar, la noche que lo vio llegar sobre su bicicleta, supo que al otro día no perdería la oportunidad de acercarse a él. Tendría una excusa para hablarle y, tal vez, un chantaje. Sin embargo, cuando lo acorraló en la biblioteca y John le confesó que no le tenía miedo, comprendió que jamás podría dejarlo ir.

Sabía que nunca encontraría a otra persona como John.

¿Qué sentía realmente por John Watson? _Amor_. Le susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, y la repentina declaración le hizo levantarse y bajar del auto de golpe, parecía que todo hubiese tomado sentido. John lo miró sin comprender, tan confundido que no le importó que Sherlock estuviera ahora frente a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?

Pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue trasmitida por un repentino e inesperado beso. Así, de la nada, tan impredecible como Sherlock.

John apretó los labios sin hacer ningún movimiento, un poco por el shock y otro tanto porque era su primer beso de verdad. Apenas pasó un segundo sin reaccionar y John comprendió que no estaba bien. Sherlock tenía a Irene. Lo alejó colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No debes hacerle esto a tu novia.

—¿Cuál novia? ¿Irene? —John asintió—. Ella no es mi novia. Es muy inteligente y hermosa, y me agrada su compañía, pero no es mi novia.

Quizá Sherlock no profesaba nada real por Adler, pero ella sí por Holmes –aunque lo disfrazara con su fachada de oportunista. A Irene le gustaba Sherlock. Sin embargo; ¿por qué sentía alivio al descubrir que ella no simbolizaba nada para Sherlock? Una mujer tan hermosa y sensual como Adler no pasaba inadvertida, pero él hablaba de Irene sin importancia. ¿Era bueno o malo? No sabría responderse, la cercanía de Sherlock no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

Sherlock continuó viéndolo directo a los ojos y lo paralizó. Otra vez esas pupilas de un color imposible. ¿Verdes, azules o grises? Parecían no ponerse de acuerdo. Únicas igual que su dueño.

—Te gusto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Su rostro enrojeció y desvió la mirada, dando gracias a la oscuridad para ocultarlo. Sherlock rió, esa sonrisilla que tanto molestaba a John, una mueca de superioridad que ponía cuando sabía que estaba mintiendo. ¿Cómo se habían conocido en tan poco tiempo? Sólo con escasos encuentros y miradas a distancia. ¿Por qué no le importaba? Parecía que habían pasado años juntos. Hasta para él sonaba ilógico, pero con Sherlock Holmes nada tenía sentido. Y sinceramente le emocionaba.

—Tus pupilas están dilatadas, John… —Sherlock pasó sus dedos pulgares por sus mejillas, haciéndole girar para quedar nuevamente frente a frente. Luego, alzó una de sus manos y colocó su delgado dedo índice sobre la muñeca del rubio, experimentando sus desenfrenadas pulsaciones—, tu pulso está acelerado y tu respiración es irregular. Solo por un simple beso.

John alejó su mano de un tirón y saltó del auto dispuesto a entrar. ¡Bien! Él no tenía _práctica_, pero no dejaría que estuviera restregándoselo en la cara. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero el largo brazo de Sherlock fue más veloz y lo atrajo hacia él, dejándolo nuevamente entre el auto y su cuerpo.

—Suéltame, Sherlock. Búscate a otra persona para burlarte, quiero irme a casa.

Sherlock frunció las cejas. ¡Era la primera vez que iba muy en serio con alguien! Ciertamente los sentimentalismos jamás fueron su fuerte, debía intentarlo de otra manera.

—¿Acaso no dije que te enseñaría?

John alzó la mirada sin comprender.

—¿Química?

Holmes sonrió.

—Química puede esperar, John…

John también rió al comprender su juego de palabras. Y los ojos _caleidoscópicos _de Sherlock le parecieron tan sinceros que no pudo dudar de él.

Ésta vez John terminó la distancia entre ellos, el primer beso parecía un chiste comparado con ése, sus labios juguetearon con los de Sherlock y los saboreó por completo. La lengua de éste tampoco quedó quieta y pronto buscó a su compañera para una lucha vehemente. Pasión y deseo. Ambos sabían que "algo" había cambiado entre ellos y no habría vuelta atrás, pero mientras estuvieran juntos se arriesgarían en su juego peligroso. Un juego que acababa de comenzar. No sería fácil. Aunque por esa noche, entre _rock & roll y besos_, deseaban pensar que solo existían los dos.

—Necesito respirar, Sherlock.

Sherlock se aparató escasos centímetros, dándole el mínimo espacio para responderle:

—Respirar es aburrido.

Y, por enésima vez en la noche, John tuvo que darle la razón.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! La verdad me hubiese gustado escribir algo más largo, pero como buen mexicano lo dejo todo para lo ultimo y no me dio tiempo de pasar solo de un one-shot XD, aún así espero que les haya gustado o los haya entretenido un ratito :3**_

_**Es mi participación para el foro**__"I am SHER locked", __**y también**__**los invito que se den una vuelta por ahí, hay cosas muy interesantes n.n**_

_**Creo que ahora si es todo por ahora. Y qué dicen? Les gustó? Algún review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
